1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display panel and a touch sensing substrate, and more particularly to a touch display panel and a touch sensing substrate require merely slim boarder.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, all types of electronic products are developed toward easy operation, small volume, and large screen and the demands of the volume and the screen size in the portable products are particularly stringent. Therefore, many electronic products combine a touch sensing design into a liquid crystal display panel so as to omit the space for disposing the keyboard or the operation button and enlarge the disposition area of the screen.
At present, the touch panels can be generally classified into capacitive, resistive, infrared, and ultrasonic touch panels, wherein the resistive touch panels and the capacitive touch panels are most popular. In a capacitive touch panel, the facilitation of multi-touch provides much convenient operation mode so that the capacitive touch panel is gradually popular in the market.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional capacitive touch sensing substrate. Referring to FIG. 1, a touch sensing substrate 100 has an active area 102 and includes a plurality of first sensing series 110 and a plurality of second sensing series 120. Each of the first sensing series 110 is formed by a plurality of first diamond sensing electrodes 112 serially connected through a plurality of first connecting lines 114. Similarly, each of the second sensing series 120 is formed by a plurality of second diamond sensing electrodes 122 serially connected through a plurality of second connecting lines 124. The area of each first diamond sensing electrode 112 and the area of each second diamond sensing electrode 122 are even equal to each other to accomplish substantially consistent sensibility.
Nevertheless, the active area 102 is in a form of a rectangle. For accomplishing the consistent sensibility of the first diamond sensing electrode 112 and the second diamond sensing electrode 122, portions of the first diamond sensing electrodes 112 of the first sensing series 110 are partially located outside the active area 102. Similarly, portions of the second diamond sensing electrodes 122 of the second sensing series 120 are partially located outside the active 102. Accordingly, the touch sensing substrate 100 requires a larger margin width W outside the active area 102, i.e. a wider border is needed.
On the other hand, for providing even light transmittance in the touch sensing substrate 100, a plurality of first margin electrodes 116 and a plurality of second margin electrodes 126 are further disposed in the touch sensing substrate 100 outside the active area 102. The first margin electrodes 116 and the second margin electrodes 126 are respectively triangular electrode patterns. Accordingly, the electrode patterns are distributed all over the touch sensing substrate 100 to provide even light transmittance. However, the areas of the first margin electrodes 116 and the second margin electrodes 126 are too small to be used for touch sensing such that the active area 102 is incapable of being enlarged. In other words, the margin width W of the touch panel 100 is difficulty reduced.